


Now They Know

by tsukishima_miharu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hinayachi - Freeform, It's been a while since I wrote something, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, i hope it doesn't suck, i love het ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishima_miharu/pseuds/tsukishima_miharu
Summary: Ever since Yachi joined the volleyball club as their manager, Hinata has always been so fond of her.





	Now They Know

Ever since Yachi joined the volleyball club as their manager, Hinata has always been so fond of her. He doesn't even know why, but he always wanted to see her. Just watching her run around doing errands during their club activities makes him smile. She was always jumpy and nervous, but she was always excited. Her eyes always twinkle whenever the team scores a point. He can always hear her cheering for them and it makes him even more pumped up. Whenever they study together, sometimes he can't help but stare at her. She was always so focused on teaching him and Kageyama, and he was always thankful that she is. She was this small ray of sunshine that brightens up his day. He can feel himself blushing whenever she smiles at him. She was always so cute in his eyes. The stars in her hair change every day. Sometimes they're black, sometimes blue. Sometimes yellow, and sometimes orange. Sometimes it's a combination of two, but most of the time, it's always the colors of their uniform. He doesn't even know why, but he always notices these little things about her.

Hinata was always so fond of her that sometimes he gets jealous. Jealous over Kageyama when she gave him a bottle of sports drink. Jealous over Tsukishima when she gave him a towel and she was looking up at him with a smile. Jealous over Yamaguchi when he saw how he blushes over her. He was jealous and he thinks it was ridiculous. Why would he feel jealous over those small things? He doesn't even know why, but he is.

He was always the type that doesn't want to lose. And he doesn't want to lose against his fellow first-year members, even though he knows that no one is actually competing against him. He waits for her after club activities and walks her to the bus station. He makes sure that she's on the safer side of the sidewalk and he'll only leave once she had boarded a bus. And he's always thankful that Yachi texts him when she gets home. At the gym, he would always offer her help even though he knew she would turn him down and tell him to do his own thing. He doesn't even know why, but he just wants him to get closer to her than anyone.

He's aware of these new feelings, but in all honesty, he doesn't know why he's feeling them.

***

One day, Suga noticed Hinata looking so confused. He wasn't in his best shape that day and he got worried. He invited Hinata for a small talk during their 15-minute break.

"Hinata, are you alright? You look like you had a lot of things in your mind."

"I don't know, Suga-san. I'm just so confused and this is not about volleyball."

"If you want to talk about it then I'm here. What is it about? Is it about your grades? Are you having a hard time?"

"No. Suga-san, this might sound a bit weird and embarrassing but... hmm... how should I put it?"

"Is it a person?"

"Well, yeah... Sorta. It's... I always want to be with this person. When I'm with this person, I feel so happy and like, there's something going on inside of my chest. I don't want to see her with anyone else and I think it's totally ridiculous and--"

"Her. So, this person is a girl."

"Uhm, yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Eh... yes."

"Is it Yacchan?"

Hinata suddenly went quiet and red all over. But nonetheless, he nodded. Suga smiled and patted his head.

"How did you know?"

"You were always so obvious, Hinata. But it's nothing to be so confused about. You must know it yourself."

"But what is it, Suga-san? It's the first time I ever felt something like this."

"You like her, don't you? That's why you're feeling all of those things you mentioned."

Hinata looked so shocked when Suga said that four-lettered word. It's like everything finally had an answer.

Why does he always want to see her? _Because he likes her._

Why does he smile every time he sees her? _Because he likes her._

Why can't he stop himself from staring at her? _Because he likes her._

Why does he always notice the little things she does? _Because he likes her._

Why does he feel jealous over the other guys? _Because he likes her._

So, so much.

"I like her..." It was just a whisper but Suga definitely heard it. "Now I know, Suga-san. I like her. I like Yachi-san."

Suga ruffled his hair with a chuckle. "Well, look who's thinking about other things besides volleyball! Make sure you tell her or you'll regret it." He also patted his back, a gesture that he supports him in this.

"Thanks, Suga-san. If it would have been the other members, it would be so embarrassing."

"Liking someone isn't embarrassing at all. Just look at Nishinoya and Tanaka."

"That's a different story than mine, though."

The two boys laughed as Daichi called out all of their attention.

***

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked at Yachi when he heard her asking him. She was looking at him with such worry in her eyes, and he always liked how expressive her eyes are. "Oh, I'm fine. No worries," he then gave her a smile.

"You looked like you have a lot going on in your mind..."

Well, actually, Hinata does have a lot going on in his mind. It's not like the time when he talked to Suga. It was more of questions on how to say it... Now he knows what it was, he also wanted her to know about how he feels.

"Oh, the bus is about to leave. I must go now. I'll see tomorrow, Hinata!"

Yachi was about to cross the street when Hinata grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"Hi-Hinata-kun?"

"Yachi-san, can you spare me some more of your time?"

"But the bus..."

Hinata held on to her wrist just a little bit tighter and they watched the bus leave.

"Just come with me for a second… please?"

"Al-alright..."

Hinata took Yachi to the empty park just a few blocks away from the bus station. He made her sit down on the bench and sat down beside her. They kept silent for a few minutes before Yachi broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about, Hinata?"

"I... I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Hinata gathered a huge amount of air in his lungs and exhaled it slowly.

"Ever since you joined the club, I felt this strange fondness towards you, Yachi-san. This feeling of wanting to always see you, to always be with you... all of it felt so new to me. I always wonder why I always see the little things you do, and it makes me happy."

Yachi felt her cheeks burn up, overwhelmed by Hinata's sudden confessions.

"This was the first time I felt all of these and it made me confused. But now I know why."

"Hinata..."

He gathered up all his courage to say what he wanted to tell her. He thought that he should just say it and it'll be over.

"I like you, Yachi-san."

***

_Yachi had always been so observant. She always noticed how Hinata looks at her when she's running around doing errands, how he turns around to look for her when she cheers his name, how he stares at her when they study together, and how he blushes when she looks back at him with a smile. She always wondered why he always looks like he's in a bad mood whenever she takes care of the other first years when she takes care of him just the same._

_He always waits for her after club activities, and he will always walk her to the bus station. She had tried to turn him down many times because he lives further and the way to the bus station is out of his way, but he was persistent. He would always walk on the nearer side of the streets, and she would always wave him a goodbye when she boards the bus. And when she gets home, she would text him, and his replies would be different every day._

_She always thinks about it every night before sleeping, because it was the first time ever that a boy looks at her like how Hinata looks at her. She always thinks that maybe, just maybe... He likes her._

_Yachi admits that she has a crush on Hinata. He's handsome, and he's always so fun to be with, and he has his own unique sense of humor. He has this contagious smile that makes her blush. He's such a gentleman, though he might be loud most of the time, but he wouldn't be Hinata if he wasn't. He works hard, maybe harder than everyone else, and she admires him so much because of that. But what she likes the most is his passion for the sport he loves ever so dearly. She wanted to have even just 10% of that passion and everything would be different._

_She can't really remember when or how she started liking him. She just knew. And sometimes she wished that he likes her back... That would be so unexpected but it would make her super happy._

***

"I like you, Yachi-san."

Yachi blinked a couple of times before Hinata's words finally registered. _I like you, Yachi-san._ "Eh?"

"Eh?" It looks like Hinata's courage suddenly went down the drain and his face turned bright red. "A-a-ahhh, no! That's nothing, I mean, I... Uhm...!" He suddenly stood up and bowed down. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. It's getting late, I should take you home--I mean, to your house."

When Hinata was about to turn around, it was Yachi's turn to hold on to his shirt's hem, stopping him from walking away.

"Hinata-"

"Y-yes?!"

"Uhm, I need to tell you something, too..." Her hand gripped his shirt tighter, and she bowed her head, not wanting him to see her face. "I... Uhm... I like you, too."

"Eh? Ehhh? Eehhhhh?!?!" Hinata turned around and it made Yachi let go of his shirt.

Yachi just nodded. "I didn't know when, I just knew that I already like you. And I'm-"

"Y-Yachi-san, you don't have to tell me anymore. I'm... I'm already super happy to know that you... y-you li... li-like m-"

Hinata wasn't even able to finish his sentence because he looked like he already blew a fuse. Yachi chuckled and stood up in front of him. She held his hand and he started trembling.

"We should go, Hinata. It's getting late," she smiled at him.

He was once again reminded of how much her smile makes him feel all the butterflies in his stomach. He smiled back and nodded.

***

Hinata and Yachi walked side by side back to the bus station. Everything's still the same, with Yachi on the safer side of the sidewalk and Hinata on the side closer to the streets, holding and dragging his bicycle. But the only thing that's different tonight is that their hands, which were always holding on to her bag and him on his bicycle handle before, are now intertwined. Both were silent, but it was the comfortable type of quiet. Both have their hearts beating loud and fast, but it wasn't painful. And both have small smiles on their faces, and it was because of one another.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Yach-"

"Hitoka."

"Eh?"

"You can call me Hitoka..."

"Al-alright, Hitoka. Then you should definitely call me Shouyo now!"

"Mm, I will... Shouyo."

Both of them giggled after calling out each other's names.

"You don't need to take me home, Shouyo. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I can just leave my bicycle here."

"I'm sure. I'll just text you later when I get home."

"Alright, then... I'll see you tomorrow."

They let go of each other's hands, even though they don't want to, and Yachi waved him goodbye as she was about to cross the streets.

Hinata watched her back as she walked, and his eyebrows met when she saw her stop, fidget, and looked back at him.

"Did you forget something?" he asked.

Yachi suddenly walked back and stepped closer to Hinata. She wanted to stop but she was already there. She then planted a soft kiss on his cheek, with an unplanned smooch sound right after it. When she pulled away, she chuckled when she saw how big his eyes are and how red his face is.

"See you tomorrow, Shouyo."

Yachi then jogged away and crossed the street with her face burning from shyness and embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Hinata was just standing there, his hand slowly going over to his Yachi Hitoka-kissed cheek. He saw Yachi waving at him, and he waved back with his other hand, making his bicycle fall down to the ground. The loud clang it made snapped him out of his daydreaming and he picked it up right away. He rode his bicycle and went on his way home, with a big smile on his face.

Who would've thought that things would come out like this? Starting tomorrow, everything will surely change. And now, he's really hyped to go to school, and it's not just because of volleyball anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, I will assume that you have read my story~ ^^;; Thank you so much for reading my one-shot! I haven't been writing fanfics for years now and I only got hooked on Haikyuu!! just this year (January to be exact). I hope you liked it... I got a bit rusty, to be honest. It took me how many days to finish this. But I really hope you liked it~
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated! ^_^
> 
> Thank you once again!


End file.
